Mod-Shattered Trap Dungeon
|header = }} Shattered Trap Dungeon is a mod of Shattered PD (based on v. 0.7.3) with its most distinguishing feature being the addition of many new traps, enemies and a new Hero stat. It was released on reddit by the user trapNine9 / Nomll in August 2019, and has been deemed complete after version 0.23. General * Guidebook pages and all classes are unlocked from the start. * Option in settings for faster animations. * Traps are much more common, a very big amount of new trap types was added, and strong traps appear also in early depths. * A new stat: trapskill was added, that affects the times a reclaimed trap can be used and is increased with elixirs of Trapskill. Loot & Shopping * A single Sunfruit is guaranteed to spawn on depth 1. * Gold loot has been increased by 33%. * Exotic potions and bags are cheaper, but Healing potions more expensive. * Apart from the default shops, other shops might spawn randomly in the dungeon. Shops sell almost all the available game items (artifacts, exotic alchemy products etc.). * Weapons, armors, wands, rings and artifacts are always identified and may be upgraded or cursed. * Reclaim traps are dropped by Trapper Goblins. Enemies Enemies may now spawn in locked rooms and corridors. Regular * Apprentice Assassin is a new prison enemy that teleports next to the hero and attacks, but is slow in attack and movement. He might drop a stone of blink when killed. * Demon Rat is a new demon halls enemy that applies various debuffs and releases a random cloud of gas upon death. * Filt Jet is a new sewers enemy, it is flying, has a weak magic attack, releases a cloud of toxic gas when killed and might drop a potion of toxic gas when killed. * Lesser Skeleton is a new sewers enemy that has a strong attack, but is slow in attack. It might drop a stone of intuition when killed. * Prismancer is a new demon halls enemy that zaps blinding bolts, takes a turn to recharge after shooting, damages nearby creatures upon death and might drop a runestone when killed. * Rat Clown is a new mini-boss that appears after talking to the Rat King. It inflicts bleeding by attacking, and releases stench gas when damaged. At low health it flees and summons an animated statue. It always drops a weapon rack, a container for melee weapons. * Tough Ghost is a new prison enemy that can be hit only by guaranteed hits. It deals low damage but ignores armor, it might drop a scroll of terror when beaten. Bosses * Goo has two enemies from sewers as minions. * Tengu doesn't lose a turn when teleporting in the first phase and summons a guard and a shaman in the second phase. * DM-300 has three enemies from caves as minions. * Dwarf King is 50% faster and may summon warlocks and monks. * Yog-Dzewa has four enemies from demon halls as minions and spawns larvae automatically. New important items * Demon Beacon: three of these items spawn in the Demon Halls, one on each depth, and two are needed to activate the Yog-Dzewa fight. * Elixir of Trapskill: new elixir that gives a single extra use to all reclaimed traps once consumed. It is created by combining a potion of strength and a scroll of upgrade. Traps The new traps in Shattered Trap Dungeon are not all harmful: some are only beneficial, unless an enemy is the recipient of their effect, and some can have either a beneficial or harmful effect. New * Annihilation trap (rare visible): it summons a flock of sheep which quickly start exploding. * Blizzard (uncommon visible): it releases chilling and potentially freezing gas. * Chestnut trap (rare hidden): it deals 10 damage. * Cryo trap (uncommon visible): it permanently freezes its target until it gets damage. * Disrobing trap (very rare hidden): it removes the victim's armor and teleports it somewhere on the depth (the item will be visible). * Dream trap (rare hidden): it releases a sleep-inducing (gas?) that makes affected characters drowsy. * Flood trap (common hidden): it spreads water to neaby tiles, which also destroys their traps. * Goblin trap (rare hidden): it summons terrified trapper goblins around it, that start wandering and often activate other traps. * Healing trap (rare hidden): it heals the nearest target. * Inferno trap (uncommon visible): it releases an igniting gas. * Lottery trap (very rare visible): it either increases or decreases the hero's strength by -1/+1, and alternatively doubles or removes all of his/her money. * Mimic trap (rare visible): it summons a powerful mimic that is 8 times stronger than a generic mimic, which drops a weapon, armor, wand or ring that has a single extra upgrade. * Overgrowth trap (very rare hidden): fills the entire depth with high grass. * Regrowth trap (common hidden): spreads grass to neaby tiles and roots creatures. * Sharpnel trap (rare hidden): it damages creatures in a huge area. * Smokescreen trap (common hidden): it releases a cloud of shrouding fog. * Spawning trap (uncommon visible): it spawns enemies all around the depth. * Spook trap (uncommon hidden): it spawns wraiths like a disturbed tombstone. Changed * ''Distortion ''traps are never hidden. * ''Worn dart ''trap's damage now scales with depth. Category:Mods